Romantic Evenings
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: EC with a hint of EO. Casey's horrific blind date turns into a night of sex, but with who?


It's... ONESHOT TIME! And for once, it's not a CO one. I'm not sure how this ended up being EC, but it did. And no, I don't own anything. *sigh*

Casey stared at the man sitting across from her, unable to close her mouth. She could not _believe_ Munch and Fin would do this to her.

After breaking up with boyfriend last week, the two had decided she needed cheering up, so they had gotten her a blind date with who Munch had described with the simple words, 'as you ladies say, a gorgeous hunk of eye candy.' While Casey had never heard that said before and never wanted to see Munch say it again, she had decided to go on the blind date if he was that good looking.

Unfortunately for her, it seemed that Munch and Fin were, once again, having fun at her expense. Her date was a fat, sweaty lump, bald with pasty skin and small eyes and a tendency to laugh too loud and smile his yellow teeth at her far too much. Casey scooted her chair back again, looking around the expensive restaurant for any signs of the squad. There was no chance they were missing this.

"So, Peter," she said quickly in attempt to discourage another one his stories about his mother, "where do you work?"

"Me? Oh, I work at Manhattan Trust. I'm a bank teller," he said proudly, though Casey wondered what exactly he had to be proud about. "You?"

Casey sighed, not really wanting to get into stories about work. "I'm a lawyer."

Peter looked up excitably and exclaimed, "Oh, really? Well, if you don't mind helping me out a bit here, I was in a car crash the other day and I'm kind of facing a law suite, would you-"

"Oh, did I say so lawyer?" Casey said quickly, shaking her head. "No, no, I meant a... um... cashier! Yep, at cashier at Krogers. Mmmhmm."

Peter sighed, apparently crestfallen. "Oh, that's too bad." Casey resisted the urge the to roll her eyes and thought, _What a moron. _Suddenly, he looked up again and said in what he apparently thought was a seductive voice, "Wait, if you're a cashier, how did you afford that dress? It certainly looks nice on you."

Casey groaned when she saw that his eyes were focused on her chest rather than her face and slumped down in her chair, glaring at her watch. She couldn't believe she'd been on this horrendous date for an hour and half. Their waiter chose that moment to walk over, prompting Casey to practically jump up and down in excitement as she cried, "Check please!" The moment he handed it to her, Casey immediately gave him her credit card, not caring how much it cost and that Peter, the one who ordered the expensive bottle of wine and the caviar and the lobster, should be the one paying, just eager to get the hell out of here.

"Oh, so soon?" he asked sadly. "Well... you wanna hear a joke?"

"Oh god," she muttered under her breath, wondering what the hell she had done to deserve this. When she realized Peter had heard her, she amended quickly, "Um, what I said was, 'Oh god, that'd be great!" When Peter smiled, satisfied, and launched into another one of his horrible jokes, Casey resisted the urge to moan loudly and curl up and die on the floor. Hopefully, then, he would go home. _Come on, I'm a good person! I don't kill puppies or scare small children or throw things at people! Why can't he just go bother someone else?_

Unfortunately, she was forced to wait until the waiter brought her credit card back until she could leave. "So, why couldn't the eleven year old get into the pirate movie?" he asked cheerfully.

"Why, Peter?" she groaned in exasperation, trying not to smack him on the head or put her head down on the table.

"Because it was rated _R_!" he exclaimed like it was the funniest thing in the world, smiling his disgusting, cheesy smile once more.

Casey just looked at him for a second, then forced herself to smile back and said unenthusiastically, "Oh, I get it. It was rated R. So funny. Ha ha ha."

Apparently, her date was unable to take a hint, because he grinned and asked happily, "You wanna hear another one?"

With another forced smile, she said, "Oh, please, stop there, you're killing me here. Literally." She muttered the last word to low to be heard, but Peter clapped his hands together and nodded excitably.

"All right, groovy!" Casey gave him an incredulous stare, wondering, _Who the HELL stills says 'groovy!' God, this is hell... _"So, what do you call a snail on a ship?"

Too tired to even bother feigning interest this time, she just gave him a blank, dead stare. When he exclaimed, "A _snailor!_" she gave up and grabbed her glass of wine, swallowing it all in one gulp. Maybe, if she drunk enough, she wouldn't remember any of this.

Finally, her waiter returned with her credit card. Immediately, Casey thanked him and stood up, grabbing her purse and coat. "Oh, leaving so soon?" Peter asked, getting up as well and rubbing right up against her. Disgusted, Casey took several large steps back and nodded. "Well, what about a little dessert, huh?" Before Casey knew what was happening, he had stepped forward and was giving her a long, sloppy, disgusting kiss.

After a moment of shock, Casey jumped back and glared at him, exclaiming, "Peter! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He nodded wisely and winked at her. "Oh, I see, a traditional gal. No touching until the wedding. I got it." _Wedding? What the hell is he talking about? The only way I'd get near this guy in a dress again was if I was gonna kick his ass in it! _"Call me," he tossed over his shoulder before heading out of the restaurant.

Casey stared after him in horror before a grab a glass of water off her table, swishing it around her mouth and gurgling it in the back of her throat before spitting it back into the glass to get the taste of Peter Gingley out of her mouth. _God, Munch and Fin are so dead, _she thought as she turned to stalk out of the restaurant.

Just when she reached the door, four others stepped out from the shadows to greet her. "Hey, Counselor," one said. "So, what do you think? You gonna see him again?"

"Munch!" she screamed, launching herself at him. "What the _hell_ did you set me up with that... that... that _thing_ for?"

He chuckled as he took her hand and led her outside, where Elliot, Fin, and Olivia were all waiting as well. Olivia started laughing at her and asked, "So, Casey, how'd you like your date with my ex boyfriend? Isn't he dreamy?"

When Olivia smirked, Casey gasped, then exclaimed, "What do you mean _your_ ex boyfriend? You mean you went out with him?" When Olivia nodded and chuckled again, Casey grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and gasped, "Why didn't you stop me from going out with him, then? I told you his name beforehand! You could of at least _mentioned_ he was a complete and total loser!"

The squad laughed at her as she was led over to Elliot's car. Olivia said, "Oh, you don't know the half of it, Casey. Once you don't return any of his calls, he'll start sending you flowers and chocolates at your office and showing up at your place at all hours of the night. When you finally tell him that no, you don't like him, he'll start bawling and whining 'Why don't you like me?' in your face. I only got rid of him by... in fact, I called you over and got you drunk. Very drunk. Then, when Peter came by, I let him in and treated him to a full on view of us kissing. After he ran from the apartment screaming, I stopped and had Elliot drive you home. Remember that, Casey? I'm pretty sure you woke up with a monster headache and don't remember what happened, though."

Casey stared at her in shock for a moment, then glared at her and snapped, "Okay, Fin, Munch, why the hell did you set me up with that idiot? Now I have a stalker!"

Munch chuckled while Fin explained, "Well, he's Elliot's friend, and he wanted to get set up with more of Elliot's friends. Apparently, he really enjoyed Olivia." He winked at the female detective before Munch continued.

"Yes, and... well, you had just broken up with your boyfriend so you were single and... well, honestly, we just decided to set you two up."

Casey glared at the four of them before she snapped, "All right, the four of you _all_ owe me- Fin and Munch for setting me up, Olivia for not warning me, and Elliot- well, for being friends with that bumbling idiot. Fin, you'll be buying me coffee for the next three weeks. Munch, you'll be buying me _drinks_ for the next three weeks. Olivia, _you'll_ be the one explaining to my boss why there's some weird stalker person hanging around outside my office. Elliot... well, I have something special in store for you." Elliot looked at her apprehensively, and she chuckled, nodding at him. "You're about to lose him as a friend, Elliot, although I'm not sure that's a bad thing."

SVUSVUSVU

"It's him, it's him!" Casey whispered to Elliot, who was sitting on her couch, watching TV- his home for the past two weeks.

He smiled in anticipation, then kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt, beckoning her over to the couch. Casey stripped off her own clothes until she was just wearing a skirt and a tank top, then jumped onto the couch, wrapping her arms around his neck and curling up on his lap. Casey called, "Come in!" before pressing her lips against his.

She heard Peter enter the apartment, and then nothing for at least five seconds. A sudden girly scream made Casey and Elliot jump apart to the sight of Peter running away, and hopefully straight out of her life.

Casey got off of Elliot and started laughing, shaking her head at Peter's idiocy. "Well, that went perfectly, don't you think?" she said as she shut the door.

Elliot nodded, getting up as well. "Yeah- did you see the look on his face? God. I wish we had gotten that on camera."

Still chuckling under her breath, Casey nodded as she surveyed the room, then frowned. "Look at this- my apartment is still covered in flowers and stuff that he sent me. God, I can't stand the sight of them here."

"Well, you could just pretend they're from me," Elliot suggested, winking at her.

Casey raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously and smirked. "Oh? And why would I do that? Why not just throw them out?"

Elliot hesitated, then said, "Maybe a little birde told me that you have a little crush on me."

"And maybe a little birdie told me that _you_ have a crush on _me,_" Casey said, walking forward suggestively.

They looked at each other for a second, then nodded, fully confident in who the other's source was. "Olivia," the two said together, shaking their heads in amusement.

Casey chuckled as she let her hair down from it's ponytail and sighed. "Of course, she would be the one to try and get us together... you know, Elliot, Olivia said she'd be outside my place until Peter showed up, to give you a ride home, and I'm still a little mad at her for not warning me about how much of a moron Peter was... why don't we keep her outside all night? Then, Fin and Munch would _really_ have something to talk about."

"All night, huh?" Elliot asked, watching her closely. "And whatever would we do all night along?"

Casey shrugged nervously as she started walking slowly back to her bedroom. "Well, we could go to sleep... or something."

Elliot grinned as she winked, then said, "I think I vote for 'or something'." Casey smiled, then beckoned for him to follow, unzipping her skirt as she went.

-The next morning-

Olivia woke up to Elliot knocking on her car window. She blinked blearily before remembering what she was doing here and glanced at the clock, then swore and unlocked the door. "Elliot!" she shouted as he got in the car. "Peter left 8 hours ago! What the hell are you still doing here?"

"Me," Casey said cheerfully, popping out from behind Elliot.

Olivia stared at the ADA as she climbed into the backseat, smiling widely. "Oh my god," she gasped, looking between Casey and her partner. "You two- oh, god, you didn't-"

"Uh huh," Casey managed, still staring at Elliot, who shifted self consciously and grinned at her. "Olivia, you've been partner with him for years, and if the rumors are true- then you two have had sex. I have a question. Why did you stop?"

"What?" Olivia asked, confused. Casey wasn't making much sense and she still wouldn't look away from Elliot.

"Well, everyone says you two were having sex. Why the hell did you _stop_, though? I've never had a man who-"

"Casey!" Elliot demanded, waving his hand at her to get her attention. "Come on, I'm IN the car, Casey, can't you wait to discuss the sex until I'm somewhere else?"

Casey blinked, then looked away from the detectives and blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled, smiling slightly in spite of herself.

"Wait! Wait up just a second!" Olivia exclaimed, still in shock. "You're telling me that you two had sex last night- _and_ left me out here waiting in the car?"

Casey and Elliot just looked at each other, then nodded sheepishly. Olivia glared at them, then started driving to work. "All right, don't think you two aren't getting away with this. I'm telling Fin and Munch; you know they'll _never_ let it down."

Casey nodded, dazed, while Elliot just groaned. Olivia smirked, then glanced at Casey in the mirror and asked, "Well? Was it good?"

The ADA broke out into a wide grin and opened her mouth to answer when Elliot exclaimed, "_Hey!_ Still in the car, here! Can you at _least_ have the decency to wait until I'm ten feet away?"

Casey nodded and apologized again, then proceeded to being texting Olivia the entire story. Elliot realized what they were doing and groaned again, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Don't worry, Case," Olivia said aloud after reading her last text message. "I'm sure Kathy and I could give you some hints on how to stop Elliot from getting tired too quickly."

Elliot blushed furiously and hid his head in his hands. This was going to be a long week.

Please review


End file.
